Poesía Completa
by Lichib
Summary: Y me gusta la poesía, y me gusta cuando mi vida se transforma en poesía. OneShot .:Draco&Hermione:. -Traducción-


**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes, escenarios y trama no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y _**Deh Malfoy**_ respectivamente. Yo sólo soy la traductora.

**Summary:**

.:Y me gusta la poesía, y me gusta cuando mi vida se transforma en poesía:.

No les había agradecido antes por el apoyo que me dan =) eso es lo que me motiva a traerles más historias (ya sean creadas o traducidas).

Creo que ésta sí les va a gustar, porque no nos queda ese saborcito amargo al final. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Poesía Completa**

_"Poesía es nuestro refugio_

_ la voz y lágrimas de nuestro corazón__"_

Casi nadie me entiende, y no me importa mucho este hecho; me di cuenta de eso a temprana edad, todavía cuando cursaba el jardín de infancia, tenía seis años. La profesora preguntaba a todos los del curso qué cosa era lo que más nos gustaba en el mundo. Hubo varias respuestas, muchas de ellas incluían juguetes, televisión y hasta comida. Cuando llegó mi turno de responder, todo lo que había en mi cabeza era mi fascinación por las burbujas. Y fue eso lo que respondí, la clase rió porque gustar de las burbujas más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo parecía algo muy ridículo.

Llegué a casa aquel día perturbada, mi madre descubrió el por qué y me preparó un baño, uno de esos llenos de espuma y burbujas, y eso parecía ser la única cosa en el mundo que me podría relajar; las burbujas subían, flotaban, transparentes y delicadas, y todas contenían un arcoíris en sus frágiles paredes de jabón: eran mágicas. Así era, en mi infantil imaginación no había nada que se le comparase, no había nada más en el mundo que fuese igual a ellas, y mi más grande sueño era entrar en una de esas burbujas y flotar por el mundo, riendo de todos los otros seres humanos que no podían tener el mismo placer que yo. Riendo de esa escena imaginaria tomé un poco de espuma entre mis manos, soplé con cuidado, y de las burbujas que aparecieron, una en especial llamó mi atención. Era más grande que todas las otras, y podía ver los arcoíris nítidos e infinitos con tanta facilidad, parecía detenida en el aire, como si me esperara. Quería tocarla. Acerqué mi mano lentamente y cuando casi rozaba sus paredes frágiles, temí y retiré la mano; la burbuja continuaba detenida en el aire, con una magia inigualable, tomé coraje y coloqué mi mano bajo ésta.

No reventó. Mi otra mano tocó su superficie lisa, y la burbuja no cedió, comencé a girarla, parecía de vidrio, con colores tan vívidos y sólidos; me imaginaba a mí misma dentro de aquella burbuja. Mi madre entró en el cuarto de baño y antes de que pudiera mostrarle mi burbuja, ésta reventó, como si fuera como las otras. En aquella época no entendí. Hoy me doy cuenta de que fue mi primera manifestación de magia.

En aquel día, le pregunté a papá cómo contenían arcoíris las burbujas, y él me explicó que los arcoíris eran el reflejo de la luz, no entendí, entonces me mostró mi imagen en el espejo: aquel era mi reflejo, pero con la luz era diferente; las burbujas no necesitaban un espejo para destellar, sólo agua. Mi padre me llevó hasta el jardín, tomó la manguera y apuntó al cielo donde el sol reinaba en una colorida tarde, y cuando el agua y la luz se encontraron, formaron un arcoíris, ahí la luz se reflejaba. Desde ese día me veo como el agua y busco luz para convertirme en arcoíris.

Me gusta pensar que mi vida es poesía, desde que comencé mi pasión absoluta por los libros, entre ellos la poesía. En la poesía, las cosas simples tienen valor, en mi vida, las cosas simples tienen valor, como las burbujas de jabón. Entonces comencé a pensar en mi vida como poesía.

Cuando me enamoré de Ron, por ejemplo, me parecía tan poético amarlo en secreto, me parecía tan natural estar enamorada de él, me parecía muy obvio el hecho de que él fuera mi luz y yo su agua. Ron nunca fue ningún genio, así que eso lo disculpaba secretamente por no notarme.

Cuando él no me invitó para el baile de invierno, comencé a pensar en la probabilidad de que él no fuera mi luz después de todo, porque si lo fuera, me notaría ¿no? Él, por lo menos, no sería tan estúpido al punto de ser cruel conmigo, pero lo fue, y quedé tan enojada. Acepté entonces ir con Víktor. En la noche del baile, Ron se puso tan celoso que sentí, al final, que debería disculparlo. Pero que se besuqueara con Lavender Brown fue demasiado para mí, no podía seguir pensando en él como poesía, luz, o lo que fuera: todo me parecía tan incorrecto y deprimente, él me parecía tan erróneo.

Decidí olvidarlo. Me obligué a eso, pero me sentía vacía: no amar a alguien me parecía tan poco poético, parecía alejarme de la vida. Busqué la luz… encontré a Malfoy.

A mí no me gustaba. No lo creía bonito. No me gustaba su presencia. No lo admiraba, y ese es el factor principal, porque la admiración hace que me gusten las personas de un modo u otro. Y todo eso hubiera continuado así, si yo no lo hubiese encontrado un día en el baño de Myrtle.

Era una tarde de sábado, Ron estaba con Lavender, Harry hacía cualquier cosa para Dumbledore y yo estaba aburrida, pensando en el pasado, en las cosas que habían cambiado. Pasaba por el corredor del segundo piso donde estaba el baño de Myrtle la Llorona, y sin ni siquiera entender el por qué, entré. Observé los cubículos, contemplé en el que me había convertido en una gata hacía tanto tiempo. Reí, entré al cubículo como si allí fuera a encontrar aquella extraña figura, chica-gato, en la que me transformé, y hasta llegué a imaginarme ahí unos segundos. Alguien entró en el cuarto y yo me encerré en el cubículo por instinto; vi una sombra en el suelo, con una respiración agitada, la voz de Myrtle me llegó a los oídos con un timbre preocupado, y oí la voz de Malfoy negarle cualquier cosa.

La voz de Malfoy nunca me pareció tan frágil, tan suspensa, como si ya no tuviera más que un soplo de vida. La conversación entre fantasma y humano se basaba en monosílabas, mi espíritu quería entender, comprender y analizar la voz de Malfoy. Hice ademán de abrir la puerta, vi su sombra levantarse y aquello me asustó, él vino hasta la puerta y yo, blandiendo mi varita, la abrí. Él me miró sorprendido. Sus pupilas grises se contraían de rabia, y yo no conseguía formar ninguna palabra para decirle. Myrtle apareció por detrás de Malfoy. Soltó una sofocada risa y dijo algo como "la gata". Malfoy todavía me apuntaba con su varita, y yo aseguraba la mía fuertemente, pero no lo amenazaba.

-"Granger"- dijo después de unos minutos que parecieron horas.- "¿Qué haces aquí?".

-"Necesitaba ir al baño, luego entraste y me avergonzó salir."- dije, soltando poco a poco la empuñadura de mi varita, de repente no parecía tan necesaria. Él vio mi ademán y bajó la suya, Myrtle reía y hablaba que no había problema, que ella me conocía, aunque yo había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que me vio. Malfoy la miró con rabia, el fantasma se calló de repente y salió volando por la ventana; Malfoy comenzó a verme con desprecio.

-"¿Tú me seguiste, Granger?"

-"No, Malfoy, ya te dije lo que pasó."

-"¿San Potter está aquí también?"- él comenzó a lanzar hechizos contra las puertas, abriéndolas.

-"No, estoy sola".

-"Si yo quisiera matarte, entonces, ¿nadie lo descubriría?"

-"No."- mi varita yacía asegurada sin fuerzas entre mis dedos y no tenía miedo, tampoco tenía fuerzas.

-"¿No tienes miedo?"

-"No."- él sonrió derrotado, me dio la espalda y pretendió salir.

Le veía la espalda, y un sentimiento tan _tarde-muy-gris_ me invadió, me sentía vacía simplemente, y el hecho de que él se fuera sin hacer nada me asustaba mucho más que su presencia. No entiendo eso, y son pocas las cosas que no entiendo. Al final, mi alma gritaba por llamarlo. Y lo llamé.

Y él me vio, esperando mi pregunta, pero yo no pensaba en nada.

-"No voy a contárselo a nadie."- dije, viendo hacia el suelo.

-"Lo sé."- y aquel _lo sé_ tenía tanta intensidad, él me atravesaba con la mirada, como si yo fuera transparente. Se fue. Yo me quedé un rato más, viendo a la nada, sintiéndome vacía.

Había encontrado mi poesía, en forma de la duda que Malfoy me causó, yo quería entenderlo y analizarlo, quería descubrirlo. Sólo que no sabía cómo.

Un día, tal vez una semana después de aquel encuentro en el baño, lo encontré en la biblioteca, solo, leyendo un libro cualquiera. Tomé un libro y me senté frente a él, y comencé a hacer mis deberes de _Encantamientos._ No dijimos nada, pasamos la tarde en silencio, y eso parecía tan correcto. Malfoy se fue antes que yo, dándome una mirada que decía todo. Yo salí después. En una promesa silenciosa, al día siguiente, volví a sentarme en la misma mesa, cerca de la ventana. Llovía. Leía distraídamente, luego él se apareció, se sentó frente a mí y no leyó: me confrontaba.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Granger?"- lo miré confundida, no sabía lo que quería. Miré hacia la lluvia allá afuera.

-"Luz."- dije sin siquiera pensar. Malfoy continuaba desafiándome y yo intentaba no pestañear para no perderme cada cosa que su mirada decía.

-"Prefiero la lluvia."- para cualquier otra persona, aquellas palabras no tendrían ningún sentido. Pero para mí lo tenían, y sonreí. Malfoy me miró sin entender.

-"¿Cómo sabías?"- él continuaba mirándome confundido.-"¿Cómo sabías que yo no le contaría a nadie?".

-"No lo sabía."- lo miré, dudosa.- "Dije eso sin pensar, aunque me prometieras que no le contarías a nadie, yo no te creería, no confío en nadie, Granger."

-"Bueno, no he dicho nada en absoluto."

-"¿Ni siquiera a Potter?"- él arqueaba una ceja.

-"No, ciertas cosas deben permanecer en secreto."- él sonrió, y el segundo verso de la poesía que era Malfoy estaba hecho. Mi mano reposaba sobre el libro abierto, Malfoy se levantó, y por una milésima de segundo tocó mi mano. Me vio y se fue, volvió la cabeza antes de cruzar la puerta.

Y fue suficiente. Para que yo sintiera su frío invadir mi cuerpo, significaba que el tercer verso de la poesía estaba cerca. Y él tal vez supiera de eso. Porque a él le gustaba la lluvia. Y yo soy agua, en esa poesía yo era pura agua.

Me quedé un tiempo más en la biblioteca, Harry me encontró después, Ron se le unió cauteloso, yo no hablaba directamente con él desde que comenzó con Lavender. La poesía de Ron se había acabado, y ya no me importaba a quién besaba. Los dos se extrañaron de mi tranquilidad.

Durante mi turno de patrullar los pasillos, pensaba en la poesía, cómo la continuaría, no lo sabía, tenía una sensación húmeda en el corazón y eso me asustaba. Porque no entendía. Estaba en el quinto piso, y Malfoy se apareció en el corredor, lo vi confusa.

-"Ya deberías estar en tu dormitorio, Malfoy."

-"Yo también tengo que patrullar el castillo, Granger."

Media sonrisa, y pasos suaves, su voz todavía hacía eco en el corredor vacío, el frío viento del invierno se colaba por la ventana y del otro lado, el paisaje era completamente en tonos de azul, el azul claro de la nieve, el azul marino del cielo; el corredor se pintaba de esos mismos colores, y descubrí la clave para terminar mi poesía: descubrir el color de Malfoy. En ese momento, creí que era azul.

-"Puedo matarte justo ahora, y nadie lo va a saber, Granger."- su media sonrisa adornaba su rostro nuevamente, sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña, parecían azules y no grises, como son. Malfoy se mezclaba cada vez más con el paisaje.

-"Lo sé."

-"¿No tienes miedo?"- Malfoy se inclinó en la ventana, yo me incliné a su lado.

-"No. Confío en ti."- esa última frase lo dejó más pálido, él me vio como si yo no estuviera hablando en serio.

-"¿Por qué confiarías?"

-"¿Y por qué no?"- él rió en respuesta, para mostrar que era obvio.

-"Yo represento todo aquello que tú desprecias, y tú representas lo mismo para mí."

-"A ti te gusta la lluvia. Eso me basta."- él me vio una vez más, tocó mi mano por pocos segundos y ésta se calentó inmediatamente. Él siguió su camino, y yo el mío.

Malfoy no era azul. No sabía con qué color definirlo, pero sabía que no era azul. Porque el azul es frío, si él lo fuera, mi mano no estaría tan caliente como lo estaba.

La Navidad se aproximaba, yo la pasaría en Hogwarts, Harry, Ron y Ginny también, pero, principalmente, Malfoy se quedaría. Nos encontrábamos casi todos los días, nunca acordamos nada, siempre era casual, nunca hicimos nada, sólo intercambiábamos palabras. Yo intentaba descubrir el color de Malfoy, él, creo yo, intentaba distraerse.

Malfoy no era azul, tampoco era rojo, porque el rojo era demasiado caliente, demasiado intenso, y él no era así. No era verde porque tiene mucha vida. No era marrón porque el marrón es demasiado sucio. No es naranja, porque el naranja es muy feliz para él. No es amarillo porque el amarillo lo deja muy pálido, y no es morado porque el morado simplemente no combina.

Draco Malfoy parecía no tener color, y la ausencia de colores es negro, pero él no era negro porque a él le gustaba la lluvia, y porque calentaba mi mano con un simple toque, no podría ser negro, y yo me rehusaba a definirlo en gris, porque el gris sería muy obvio, además, todos lo definen así, y yo no quiero ser como los demás.

En Navidad nos encontramos en el mismo corredor azul donde comencé a intentar definir su color.

-"Feliz Navidad, Granger."- me dijo con su usual sonrisa torcida.

-"Feliz Navidad, Malfoy."- me apoyé en la ventana, él se apoyó a mi lado.-"¿Te gusta la Navidad?"

-"Me gustó, pero parece que fue hace mucho tiempo."- me vio, confidente, sabía mi respuesta.

-"A mí me gusta, hace que las personas se unan, y creo que eso es importante."

-"Todavía eres muy inocente."

-"No soy una amargada."- lo miré, él no poseía ningún color para mí en aquel momento.

-"¿Confías en mí?"- aquella pregunta me sorprendió.

-"Confío."

-"¿Cómo lo haces?"

-"También me gustaría saberlo."

Malfoy me veía inseguro, yo le devolvía la misma mirada. El frío viento no nos incomodaba.

-"Yo no confío en ti, Granger."

-"Lo sé."

-"Quería confiar…"- soltó, desviando la mirada.

En ese momento me di cuenta: Draco Malfoy era blanco, ése era su color. Porque el blanco es el color de la luz y sólo con el agua vemos todos los colores que forman, porque Malfoy tiene un poco de cada color, pero sólo con la lluvia se nota, sólo con el agua él cambia de color.

Y yo soy agua. Y por eso era la única que confiaba en él, por eso era la única que veía colores en él, cuando todo el mundo sólo veía gris.

Malfoy mira por la ventana, no atreviéndose a encararme, lo tomé por la mano y él me vio curioso. Me acerqué a su rostro pálido y lo besé.

Él no parecía entender. Después de que me separé, él me veía con sorpresa, sosteniendo mi mano firmemente. Sonreí.

-"Yo soy lluvia, Malfoy. Por eso confío en ti."

Él pareció comprender, entonces atrapó mi rostro entre sus manos con fuerza y me besó.

Blanco y agua. Luz y lluvia. Se encontraban, celebraban y formaban un arcoíris. Y yo reía de todo los otros mortales, porque _yo _flotaba en mi propia burbuja gigante, junto a Malfoy, y sólo eso me importaba.

La poesía estaba al fin, completa.


End file.
